


Off-Broadway

by stingraysmiley



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Gen, Sad, don’t know how tags work, introspective, no beta we die like dream in a secret lair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stingraysmiley/pseuds/stingraysmiley
Summary: Wilbur had compared L’manberg to an unfinished symphony.A melody only those closest to it can hear. Tubbo disagrees. In reality it was more of a community theater play....literally just a draft i thought i’d upload. .
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Off-Broadway

Wilbur had compared L’manberg to an unfinished symphony.A melody only those closest to it can hear. Tubbo disagrees. In reality it was more of a community theater play.

They were low budget with only a person here and there to fill up the many seats in the audience. 

Unlike a Broadway play, the red curtains rise in slow, clunky increments. The actors were ill prepared and under funded. They put so much hope into  _ this _ being their breakthrough performance that would  _ finally _ bring them to the big leagues. The spotlights turn on and blind the main character that was suddenly promoted because the originals got sick. He’s unprepared. He didn’t practice his lines. He had no clue he was even an option for the understudy of the beloved actor. So he improvised. He pretended he had it under control. He becomes the picture perfect lead actor.

The actor that came before him was notorious for being an asshole for the production crew that allowed this whole play to run. So he becomes the opposite. He makes sure everyone’s needs are met. He makes sure to never shout or let the sudden increase of attention get to his head. He makes sacrifices to ensure he isn’t compared to his predecessor, and sure, it may make him a doormat but at least he’s not despised by all, right? He comes to learn that being the main character comes with a surprising amount of power and influence. He chooses to not use it. People are constantly vying for his position, telling him that his power should be put to use. He ignores them. 

Sometimes they have public rehearsals. All the actors friends and family show up to support them, despite how shit the play is. Except for the main character. His eyes scan the audience for  _ anyone _ that’s willing to tell him that he’s not wasting his time. That he’s doing a good job. That it’ll be a smash hit. But no one is there. So he copes. Sure, he got hurt a few times on set, but it's for the good of the show.

After countless and sleepless nights, it's time for the  _ real _ show. The front row is filled with critics, they carry a pencil and pad in hand and a scrutinizing look. They're only here to see the play crash and burn. The play begins. It's a disaster. The set is falling apart around him. They forget to put makeup on him, so every imperfection is on display. Everyone in the audience could hear the crew argue backstage.the main characters singing is out of pitch. He's a pale imitation of the people who were actually qualified for the role. 

Finally,  _ finally _ after too many slow and painful hours, the curtains begin to close. The bright lights are out of his eyes. He can finally see. He wished he couldn't though. All of the audience look at him with disappointed pity. He hated it. He didn't  _ ask _ to be the star.

The play was discontinued shortly after his performance. No one clapped. No one asked for an encore.

It was shit.


End file.
